


Put Your Body Next to Mine and Dream On

by itsactuallycorrine



Series: Community Appreciation Week 2017 [4]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsactuallycorrine/pseuds/itsactuallycorrine
Summary: Jeff, Annie, Abed, and Troy go on a secret vacation with Britta's parents. It's probably karma that Jeff and Annie have to share a bed.





	Put Your Body Next to Mine and Dream On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bethanyactually](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethanyactually/gifts).



> Day 4! The fic prompt is a classic trope and because I was at a loss, I asked for suggestions on Tumblr. Bethanyactually was kind enough to request Jeff & Annie sharing a bed, and I was happy to oblige. 
> 
> This takes place between seasons 3 & 4, going on the assumption that the group has been in contact with Britta's parents pretty much all along. I'm not sure how serious Jeff was when he says he "remembers the New Year's glasses having zeros for eyes," since he goes on to say something about Stella getting her groove back which happens a good decade before season 1 even starts. But I took it and ran with it.

When Jeff thought of all the horrible ways agreeing to go on a weekend getaway with Britta’s parents could come back to bite him, he had never considered this.

 

Deb ushers him and Annie into the third bedroom of the cabin and begins to turn down the queen-sized bed. “I’m not sure which side each of you sleeps on, but George and I made sure that each nightstand was stocked with anything you may need, Jeff” she says with a giggle and a wink.

 

Jeff is horrified to feel heat climbing his neck as he realizes she means condoms. Annie looks to him in confusion and he avoids her eyes, clearing his throat. “Oh, Annie and I… We’re not… We’re just friends.”

 

Deb blinks at them. “Oh. I’m sorry. When Abed insisted we give you the same bedroom and he and Troy would share…”

 

Annie straightens her shoulders and puts on a brave smile. “It’s fine! We can share. There’s nothing weird about that, right, Jeff?” She giggles and it’s pure nerves. “I mean, Troy and Abed don’t have a problem with it. Two friends can share a bed. It’s fine.”

 

“We’ll work something out,” he tells them.

 

With a vacuous smile, Deb strolls out, leaving him to face Annie alone in the awkwardness.

 

“I guess this is our just desserts for going behind Britta’s back to vacation with her parents, huh?” he says with a laugh.

 

Annie’s lips tighten as she turns away to grab her bag. “I’m sorry it’s such a trial to share a bed with me, Jeff.”

 

“No, Annie, I didn’t—” But she’s walking out and he follows her just in time to see the bathroom door down the hall close. “Abed,” he says, and it’s a curse. He changes direction and pounds on the door to the second bedroom.

 

Troy jerks the door open, already clad in his Spider-man pajamas, and raises his hands. “C’mon, Jeff, it’s a classic for a reason.”

 

“Get out of my way.”

 

Abed leans back against the headboard of their bed in Batman pajamas. “If it makes you feel any better, Troy and I will be sharing a bed, too, which is just as rife with possibility as your situation. Only our predicament is usually played for laughs, where yours is a way to ramp up the sexual tension.”

 

The last thing Jeff needs is _more_ sexual tension with Annie, but he bites back those particular words. “You know how this is going to play out, don’t you? I’m going to end up sleeping on the floor all weekend.”

 

Troy scoffs. “C’mon, man, Annie would never let you do that. Just lean into it.” He nods his head towards Abed. “If you don’t, you know he’ll manipulate another situation where you’ll have to.”

 

Jeff may imagine the triumph that glimmers across Abed’s placid face, because it’s there and gone in the blink of an eye. He sighs in resignation. “Fine. Whatever. You guys are jerks.”

 

As he turns to go, Abed stops him. “Oh, and Jeff? Whatever does happen, keep it down. We share a wall and we don’t need your hijinks adversely affecting ours.”

 

Jeff slams the door behind him and walks back to his and Annie’s room to find her already waiting on the far side of the bed, looking anywhere but at him while her face burns. He huffs out a laugh. “You looked in the nightstands, didn’t you?”

 

“Jeff!” she whisper-shouts. “We’re only here for a weekend! How many times did they think we’d… _you know_ in a single weekend? And with a full house, too?”

 

Curiosity piqued, Jeff pulls open the drawer of the closest nightstand and laughs when he sees it’s filled to the brim with nothing but condoms. “In another life, I might have seen this as a challenge.”

 

Annie giggles again, but at least this time it’s more amusement than nerves. “Please. You’d die of dehydration first.”

 

He grins wolfishly and wiggles his eyebrows. “But what a way to go, right?” She’s still laughing when he grabs his stuff to take his own turn in the bathroom.

 

She’s on her side facing away from him when he walks back in and he tries to be quiet, in case she’s asleep. He considers the mattress for a long time before he carefully lowers himself, hoping that she won’t be jostled awake as he slides into bed.

 

But the mattress is old and, with a shriek, Annie rolls right into his side, her limbs flinging across his torso.

 

“Sorry,” they say at the same time as she scrambles to put some distance between them again.

 

“I tried to be careful,” Jeff says, staring at the ceiling, and she lies on her back to do the same. “I can take the floor if—”

 

Annie sighs. “No, it’s fine. We’re friends, right? Friends should be able to have a purely platonic sleepover.”

 

“Platonic,” he echoes and works up a smile when he feels the weight of her gaze on him. “Right.”

 

They lie in silence for a while before Annie turns on her side to face him. “It’s been awhile since I’ve shared a bed with anyone. The last person was Vaughn, who slept over a lot, because it was better than him couch-surfing at all his friends’ houses.”

 

Jeff ignores the twist in his gut when he imagines Vaughn in bed with Annie and says, “Yeah, me too. Michelle was the last person I actually slept beside all night. And that was only the last few weeks we were together.”

 

She leans up on one arm. “Not Britta? Last year?”

 

He looks over at her and smiles at the expression of polite disinterest she’s failing to maintain. “Nope. What Britta and I had… there weren’t any emotions involved. At least, not beyond friendship.”

 

Lying back down, she tries to hide her pleased smile in the darkness, but Jeff sees it anyway.

 

Sleep starts to creep up on him as they both stay quiet until she sighs again. “Things are going to be different next year, aren’t they?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She shrugs. “It’s our last year. Everything we do, we’ll know it might be the last time we all do it together.”

 

Something like panic flutters in his gut, but Jeff ignores it. “Well, yeah, Annie. We can’t just spend the rest of our lives at Greendale.”

 

“I know! I know that, but… it’s still sad, isn’t it? The end of an era?” She laughs, a self-deprecating sound, and waves her hand. “Never mind. That’s still a whole year away. I should just… live in the moment, right?”

 

Jeff thinks about the summer course catalog he has sitting next to his computer at home and ignores a tug of guilt to say, “Right. Seize the day, like Professor Whitman would want.” He pauses. “Whatever happened to him? I haven’t seen him in like two years.”

 

But Annie’s staring at him with wide eyes that gleam in the moonlight and Jeff’s throat tightens, and he remembers the last time Annie decided to live in the moment, when she decided she belonged at Greendale and then… Jeff licks his lips and Annie blinks, like the spell has broken.

 

“Good night!” she trills, and flops over to face away from him.

 

Jeff blows out a breath and rolls onto his side to do the same. “Good night.”

 

* * *

 

The whispering wakes him up first, followed by the unmistakable feeling of being watched. Jeff blinks his eyes open, dumbfounded by the brown hair all over his face.

 

Sometime during the night, he’d rolled back towards Annie and now they're spooning in the middle of the bed, Annie’s back pressed up tight against him and his arms around her waist.

 

When words like _domestic_ and _comforting_ and _forever_ swarm his consciousness, he takes a deep breath to calm the impending anxieties and tries to carefully extract himself without waking her up.

 

It’s then he remembers the whispers and turns his head to find Troy and Abed watching from the doorway. They both give him a thumbs-up and he returns it in kind with his own hand gesture.

 

The movement causes Annie to stir and Jeff slides out of bed before she can realize the position they’re in.

 

He gathers up his belongings and brushes past Troy and Abed on his way to the bathroom. “I hate you both,” he says under his breath, but they’re not listening and instead rush into the room to perch on the side of the bed next to a very confused Annie while they give her a play-by-play of their own bed-sharing adventure.

 

Jeff rolls his eyes and gives Deb and George a tight smile and a nod good morning and tries not to remember he has one more night to get through—maybe the floor _would_ be a better, safer option at this point.

 

By the time he’s finished primping for the day, though, it's out of his hands. Disappointed with Jeff and Annie’s lack of shenanigans, Abed has taken it upon himself to switch up the room assignments and Jeff will be sharing with Troy while Abed and Annie bunk together.

 

Swallowing his objections, Jeff grits his teeth when Troy smiles.

 

“I’m totally down for spooning, by the way,” Troy informs him, and then turns serious. “But I get to be the big spoon for once.”


End file.
